Established in 1892 as the founding osteopathic college, Kirksville College of Osteopathic Medicine (KCOM) is a CAM medical school that trains osteopathic physicians and awards the Doctor of Osteopathy (DO) degree. This renewal application builds on the successful outcomes of KCOM's initial R25 grant (2006- 2010) to further the momentum of the original aims. In Years 5-8, KCOM will shift its focus toward enhancing EBM coverage in clinical training and affiliated residency programs, while working to more deeply entrench preclinical, campus-based advancements in evidence-based medicine (EBM). The broad long-term objective of the renewal project is to further enhance the quality/quantity of EBM curricular content at KCOM, enhance training relationships with its research-intensive partnering institution (Penn State-Hershey), and ensure long- term sustainability. Aim 1 is to strengthen faculty knowledge and skills in EBM by expanding training to CAM clinical faculty (preceptors and residency faculty). Targeted Trainee #: n=200 CAM clinical faculty (50 preceptors/residency faculty per year in Years 5-8). Still Learning, a new and innovative web resource, will guide CAM clinical faculty to develop instructional/assessment skills in EBM clinical applications. Aim 2 is to increase trainees' (pre and postdoctoral) exposure to, understanding, and appreciation of EBM and scientific thinking, especially in clinical settings. Targeted Trainee #: n=740 CAM OMS II-III students/residents. All 680 (or 100%) second- and third-year osteopathic medical students (OMS II-III) + 60 affiliated CAM residents will be impacted. Online training resources will feature interactive EBM exercises with digitized coaching and assessment tools. CAM students/residents will be trained in the protection of human research participants, and OMS III students will complete EBM exercises drawn from actual patient encounters in their clinical rotations. In Years 7-8, KCOM will offer digitized clinical research resources for CAM residents. Aim 3 is to expand opportunities for CAM trainees to seek advanced, hands-on mentored training in applying EBM skills in the clinical environment. Targeted Trainee #: n=70 students/residents. KCOM and Penn State-Hershey will build a consortium of practices to serve as community-based EBM training sites for OMS I-II summer experiences (~54 students in MO and ~8 in PA). Residency research mentoring will be established. KCOM will support student/resident scholarly activity in manuscript preparation and conference presentation (~8 students per year). KCOM will continue rigorous program evaluation. Longitudinal outcomes will be monitored via annual assessments spanning from the OMS I (through residency years) to the first year of practice to discern how KCOM's graduates incorporate EBM into the practice of osteopathic medicine. The public health relevance is that KCOM's graduates serve as front-line health care providers; hence, this project is a means to improve the application and generation of clinically relevant, research-related information in the College's CAM discipline. Outcomes will be shared nationwide via presentations, publications, and innovative online efforts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Since KCOM's graduates serve on the front lines in the provision of health care, this project has strong public health relevance. This CAM Practitioner Research Education project is a means to improve the application and generation of essential clinically relevant, research-related information to vulnerable populations.